


Drunken Roses Always Tell the Truth

by iAmYou



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drunk Rose, Gen, Spoilers for Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Spoilers for Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Spoilers for Journeys End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAmYou/pseuds/iAmYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk Rose is more in touch with her Bad Wolf side than normal and can't stop telling the Doctor hints about his future (spoilers are all very minor.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Roses Always Tell the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumblr, it's iamyou-doctorwho.tumblr.com

The Doctor half carried, half dragged Rose back to the TARDIS. "Told you, don't drink a lot. Their alcohol affects humans too much," he grumbled.

"I'm not as drunk as you are," she retorted, grabbing his arm to stop herself from falling.

"I'm not drunk," he said.

"You will be. After the-the circle and the white wall and the smaller, yellow circles." She said this with the utmost certainty, as if it had already happened.

"What circles?"

"The Beatles?" She asked. "Lucy and diamond skies?"

"Lucy and diamond skies? Rose, what are you on about?" Rose frowned to herself.

"No, wrong. We were talking about Norway. Not Lucy. Lucy killed him."

"Norway? Killed whom?" Rose was beginning to scare him.

"The man." Rose grew as serious as a drunk could be. "Gallifrey."

The Doctor stopped. "What about Gallifrey?"

"It's... lost."

"I know it's lost."

"What's lost? A planet?" She looked down at her shoes and mumbled something he didn't quite catch, but sounded like '27' and something about a noble person.

"What was that?" She looked up again.

"Does it need saying?"

"Alright, Rose. We need to go back to the TARDIS." He started dragging/carrying/walking with her again.

You don't want to go!" She complained.

"Rose Tyler, I don't think you're making any sense."

"Quite right, too," she sniffed.


End file.
